(A)Typical High Schooler
by CrimsonSZ
Summary: Tsurumi Rumi entered Sobu High wanting nothing more than a peaceful three years. Now in her second year, it seemed even that was too much to ask for. With a familiar fish-eyed cynic as her teacher, and two friends she could rely on, will she get the happiness she wanted, or will it all go wrong?
1. 0: Hikigaya-Sensei Makes His Debut

Youth is a lie.

A statement that told far too common a story. A student mistreated, a mindset twisted, and ultimately, a youth rejected. If I were a betting man, I'd bet a year's supply of MAX coffee that every classroom had at least one such student.

Because these sort of sob stories were so commonplace, to the point where they were a freakin' character archetype, no student who went through an experience that could be classified under 'bullying' was special. It irks me therefore, to admit I once thought myself as such, special in the sense that I believed myself superior to my peers because of my middle school experience.

In retrospect, those years were pure cringe. In fact, the more I think about the past, the more I feel like stuffing my face into a pillow and screaming my lungs out whilst flailing about like a dying fish. Nontheless, I'm grateful for the young Hachiman's mistakes, though I would definitely punch him if we ever met. Through him, I've learnt a great deal of things, so even though I still have much to learn, I can confidently say that I am better, like a video game constantly being patched.

That's not to say that life has become a breeze though. With the freedom of choice comes the inevitable price of responsibility- that was the truth few acknowledged. A choice meant sacrificing one for another, and you who made the choice would have to bear the consequences, good or bad.

Basically, I've had my share of ups and downs.

Despite the trials and tribulations, I was happy... I _am_ happy.

"Hachiman, you really shouldn't be monologuing when you have work soon."

The scolding tone snaps me out of my thoughts. Yukino stands before me with her arms crossed and a wry smile adorning her ageless countenance.

"I'm just exercising my mind, Yukino."

"Ah yes, heaven forbid your poor excuse of a mind cramps up mid-day. Your students will think you defied the laws of evolution and devolved from a neanderthal to a unicellular organism in a matter of seconds."

"Way to boost my confidence."

"You'll be fine, Hachiman."

Closing the distance between us, Yukino tiptoes to plant a chaste kiss on my cheek. I draw a deep, shuddering breath, the scent of her lavender shampoo relaxing my tense muscles.

"Just try your best, and that'll be enough."

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight."

I lean forward to return her kiss. She hummed as I pulled away.

"Yes, I'll see you tonight." she says while adjusting the strap of her purse.

Cliché as it is, I stayed at the door until she left my line of sight. I took another deep breath of Chiba Air(TM) before closing the door. Today was to be my first day at work, and although I had a lot of doubts, as Yukino said, as long as I tried my best, that was enough. With that in mind, I roll my neck a few times until my bones popped. I felt ready to take on the day.

Brace yourself Sobu, for Hikigaya Hachiman has returned!

... just one more can of MAX first.

* * *

0: Thus, Hikigaya-Sensei Makes His Debut

The classroom walls reveberated with the voices of my classmates, some whispering, some muttering, and some shouting at the top of their lungs; altogether a rowdy bunch. I watched as the cliques that had formed chattered about anything and everything from their likes and dislikes, to the rumour going around that our homeroom teacher was supposedly an ex-delinquent.

"Ne, Mii-chan, what do you think?"

My line of thought was brought to a halt by Keika jumping in front of me and slamming her hands on my table. The twin-tailed girl immediately lifted my mood with her bright smile and adorable eyes. Did anyone ever tell you your cuteness was a lethal weapon? Seriously, tone it down! I might just take you to bed if you don't. As a cuddle pillow that is, not a partner in Yuri. I don't swing that way you know?

"What do I think of what?"

"Our homeroom teacher! Whaddya think?"

"I mean, there's no way a prestigious school like Sobu would ever hire a delinquent, not without good reason at least. I think we'll be fine."

Now that she was in my face, I noticed that Keika's violet eyes shined mischieviously, as if she knew something nobody else did.

"Please. If the new guy does turn out to be a jerk, I'll just kick him where it hurts the most." Emiko said with a scowl I knew was fake. After all, Emiko isn't gullible enough to blindly believe rumours. "What about you Keika? What do you think?"

"Hmm... I think we'll be in for a surprise!"

The way she put her finger to her chin and hummed only made me more suspicious of her. Keika was the most genuine and innocent human being I'd ever met, that much was certain, but she was also extremely playful, kinda like a puppy. Actually, her boundless energy resembled a puppy too. Are you actually a puppy in human form, Keika? I can't believe you didn't tell me when we've known each other for years!

Out of curiosity, I glance in Emiko's direction. She too must have suspected Keika was hiding something as her inquisitive gaze met my own.

As I attempted to guess what dastardly secrets the cinnamon roll could be hiding, a knock came from the classroom's door. Then another. Then a third. My peers were silenced in an instant by the knocks that belonged in a scene of a horror movie. Seriously, the look on some of their faces made it pretty obvious a few of them bought the whole 'delinquent' thing. Me? I'm just wondering what sort of teacher knocks. Seriously, they _never_ knocked unless they weren't meant to be there, like a clubroom or a class they were interrupting.

The door slides open to reveal a man with a prominent ahoge that sat atop a mess of short, black hair which framed his face despite obviously being untended. Aside from the typical working adult attire of dress shirt with pants, he also had on a black vest. Combined with sharp eyes that were barely softened by rectangular glasses, I almost thought he was well in his thirties. However, the lack of any wrinkles and the fact that he has his sleeves rolled up and his collar unbottoned without a tie told me he was younger, probably around early-to-mid twenties.

Those eyes lazily roamed the classroom as he made his way to the front. For a moment, I thought I saw them widen when we made eye contact, but I couldn't be sure. He unceremoniously drops the stack of papers in one hand on the teacher's table, then proceeds to chug the can of Georgia MAX coffee in the other with such speed I worried he would choke. After placing the empty can on top of the papers (seriously, wasn't that going to be our assignments for today?) he begins to write his name on the blackboard.

_Hikigaya Hachiman._

Were your parents that fond of the God of War?

"Yo." I cringe at his lazy greeting. "My name is Hikigaya Hachiman, though most of you will probably call me Hikigaya-Sensei, or just Sensei if I'm too forgettable a face. I'm new to this whole teaching thing, unless you count my experience tutoring airheads. Actually, just a singular airhead."

My classmates voice their amusement in varying degrees, save for Keika who seemed to be struggling to keep herself from exploding. Is she that excited for the first day of our second year? I wish I had even half of her enthusiasm.

"In any case, I will be your homeroom teacher as well as your Japanese literature teacher for this year. I'm also a guidance counsellor, which is just a nice way of saying I'm a busybody who advises the troublesome, the lost, and anyone in between. I hope we get along, because I'm too lazy to change your mind if you hate me, which means you'll have to waste energy hating a teacher for the rest of the year."

My classmates began to whisper amongst themselves again, but with more positivity than apprehension. This guy managed to put those rumours of him to rest with a snarky introduction? I had a feeling literature classes wouln't be so boring this year.

His eyes subtly scanned the classroom, gauging the reactions he managed to elicit. This time, I was certain his gaze lingered when he was looking in my direction. Something about either Keika, Emiko, or myself attracted his eyes. Those sharp, grey orbs... what about them was causing this nagging feeling? Oh wait, maybe it's my instincts warning me of a potential pervert. Senseu nods to himself after a few seconds before speaking up again.

"Alright class, settle down." He pauses as the noise begins to settle. "I'm going to mark your attendance, and I expect you to respond when I call your name. If you don't, I'm just going to mark you as absent. Got it?"

I tuned out at that. Whilst I knew it was important to learn your classmates' name, I also knew it was impossible for me to remember them with just one roll call. Besides, I have Keika to act as my intermediary. She is the mythical human-puppy creature everyone liked after all, so I can rely on her to appease anyone who might be annoyed by my less than adequate social skills. Say for example, tsundere fire queens.

"Kawasaki Keika?"

"Here, Haa-chan!"

...

What?

Wait.

"WHAT?"

Emiko pretty much voiced the confusion of the whole class.

* * *

A/N: So this is pretty much a pilot chapter. Whilst this is a concept I am _very_ interested in, there's a few major issues that prevent me from going all out. Firstly, my polytechnic vacation only lasts a month. After that, who knows how much my lazy bum can write in between projects. Second, I am by no means informed when it comes to the job of a teacher, nor am I very good at planning. Like seriously, my draft for this pilot was "Post canon, Hikigaya takes after Hiratsuka and teaches at Sobu. Rumi, Keika, and Third character are his students. It's time for another highschool student's life SNAFU."

As such, I'd like to make a request. (Hilarious, amirite)

Tell me with a review if you'd be willing to put up with a story chalk full of delays that would make WW-san blush, mistakes abound, and no promise of a substantial plot. I'm serious. Short of me giving up on the excuse that "I don't want to ask for a beta-reader if I can't be sure I'll give my 110%" (or a beta-reader being crazy enough to offerme their services), this is how I expect the story to go. If enough of you are masochi- I mean, okay with it, I'll update whenever. If not, this remains another one of my private "in the head" fics.

That's all for now. I look forward to your thoughts.

(small sidenote, I'm under the impression both Keika and Rumi were in elementary in the canon timeline, so forgive me if they're not actually the same age and the premise of this story just got yeeted out the window.)

* * *

**Edit**** 1/3/2020:** Grammatical errors, spelling, this is now Chapter 0.

**Edit 9/3/2020:** Small changes to tense and and structure of some sentences.

**Edit 4/4/2020:**

More tense correction... this will be a trend, won't it, future me?


	2. 1-1: Contentment is All I Ask

1.1 Contentment is All I Ask

Lunch was a period I had come to appreciate in recent years. In the past, I always dreaded having to deal with the minutes. It was too many painful minutes of trying to fit in, of trying to judge where I stood amidst the group of _'friends'_ who'd sooner make me the next joke than laugh at one of mine. It was only thanks Keika, and subsequently Emiko, that I... looked forward to it, because they both knew what I was like. They knew that while on some days, I'd love nothing more than to eat lunch with the two of them, on others... I wanted to be by myself, and there would be no hard feelings. Today was one of those days, and I had retreated from the classroom to my usual spot. I would never understand why the roof of the school wasn't locked, but I was grateful for the fact it was, and the fact that nobody ever came up here.

The sound of a lighter being flicked reminded me; _al__most_ nobody ever came up here.

Matsumoto Shichiro had parked himself on the roof before I got up here. Truth be told, I'm slightly jealous of him. The water tower might seem dangerous at first glance, but it was actually really sturdy, and the breeze down here couldn't compare to the one up there. I learnt as much from the first and only time I got up here before he did.

My attention returns to the light novel on my phone as I bring another spoonful of rice and vegetables to my mouth. It's not often that Matsumoto makes his presence known when he's in _this_ state, so it must've been unintentional. Except he just did it again, the click of his lighter _very_ distinct. I swallow the mouthful with a sigh.

"What is it?" I can practically see him frowning as he tries to figure out a way to express himself.

"Hikigaya-Sensei knows Keika?"

Eh? How does he know that- oh, right. Sensei isn't just my class' teacher, plus word spreads quickly. "Babysat her when she was in preschool, then tutored her when she entered middle school. Both times a favour for her older sister." I relay Hikigaya-Sensei's explanation succinctly. It was how we talked, Matsumoto and I, straight to the point and without any pretense. We couldn't be friendly with each other, so neither of us bothered.

"I see."

Without any further questions, I continued reading from where I left off, slowly finishing my bento as I did. For the next few minutes, Matsumoto remains silent, but the atmosphere feels painfully awkward. Strange considering Matsumoto never leaves things awkward if he can help it. Eventually, I hear the telltale sounds of him climbing down the ladder. I lock my phone with a sigh before I replaced my bento box's cover. I stood up and turned, just in time to catch him reaching for the exit.

"Matsumoto."

He turns around with an eyebrow raised, his hand already on the door handle. In the few months I've known him, I learnt that there was only one thing- one _person_ who made him uneasy.

"Just so you know, Himura's still trying."

Though his expression doesn't budge, his head lowers ever so slightly in a nod.

"I see. Thanks."

Matsumoto is gone, and Shichiro shoots me a charming smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "See ya next time, Tsurumi!"

Honestly? I wish he and I would never meet again, if only because I hated Shichiro more than I couldn't stand Matsumoto. One of them was a mask to please the masses, and the other... was unbearably accepting of it. How one could ever feel comfortable living with someone else's skin, I could never understand.

_..._

There was something relaxing about Chiba and it's nighttime scenery. It wasn't because of a clear night sky and mountainous backdrops, nor was it because of mother nature doing her thing. While not as metropolitan as central Tokyo, it was far from a remote village ripped straight out of a manga about ninjas. It just relaxes me when the pale moonlight seeps through the curtains and gives me enough light to work in the otherwise darkness of the house. If I had to guess, it made me feel like I was being watched over, like I wasn't alone. Of course, hilariously anime-slash-Disney princess sounding thoughts aside, I am very much alone in this house. Kaa-san and Tou-san were working overtime again, no doubt so they could save up enough for our yearly family trip and not have to worry about finances. Such was the life of the working man or woman in Japan.

Even so, I can't help but feel frustrated by their lack of presence. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but that certainly doesn't apply to me. If I told myself that, the lie would be so obvious that instead of tricking myself into feeling better, I'd hate the situation and myself even more. Grateful though I am, I still wished they would take a day off at least once every two weeks instead of _maybe_ once every two to three months. It's remarkably childish for sure, but is it really so much to ask for? Perhaps. When I was still in elementary and asked them this exact question, they'd always give me the same reply. Kaa-san would always crouch down to my level and look me in the eyes with a smile. _"You'll understand what it's like someday._" she would say as she patted my head. Tou-san would rub his nape with a chuckle. _"Sorry my dear princess, but I must ask for your forgiveness."_ he would say in the most corny voice he probably tried to steal from some kind of fantasy anime.

I understand though, I really do, but I still can't help but wish for it. How remarkably childish... Maybe it really is too much to ask for.

Whatever. Back to the essay Hikigaya-Sensei handed out rather lazily during Literature class. He told us to get it done by tomorrow. The topic was surprising at first, but considering how he practically introduced himself as a nosy counsellor, it really shouldn't have been. I still have my suspicions about his true intentions though. No offence to those in the industry, but I have never known a teacher who truly cared about their students. It was always either because it was their job, or because of a sense of obligation. Wait, isn't that basically the same thing? Point is, altruism doesn't exist, and those who claim otherwise are just blind towards their reasons for acting as they do.

Regardless, asking us to reflect on our first year and how it differed from middle school was clearly an attempt to get a read on how we think. Whether or not I'd let him is up for debate. Good thing I know someone who can supply me with a reliable opinion

Opening the phone app, I easily find and dial Keika's number. She picks up on the third ring.

_"Mii-chan! I was just about to call you!"_

"Yeah, sure, can I ask you something first?"

I could hear mumbled voices over her speaker, one of which was distinctly gruffer. I only met the other Kawasaki siblings for a short period of time once, but I remember that Keika only has one brother, and he didn't sound like _that__._ It couldn't have been her father either since her parents worked late nights like mine.

_"Whassup?"_

Putting the thought aside, I did my best to not let my distrust seep through the call. "You've known Sensei for a while, right? What's he like?"

_"Oh, he's here right now!" _Huh? _"That's what I wanted to call you about! You know Haa-chan too!"_

... I do?

_"Keika?" _the gruff voice was much clearer now, and I could immediately tell that it was Sensei. In hindsight, I should've connected the dots sooner. Stupid. _"You called?"_

_"It's Mii-chan, she's asking about you!"_ What? Keika, no! No no, don't hand him the phone! Don't-

_"Hello? Is that RumiRumi?"_

I'm pretty sure someone just slapped someone else in the background. Or was that a facepalm? Also, what did he just call me?!

_"You seriously forgot who I am, huh?"_

"Uhm... sorry?"

Sensei chuckles, a weird mix of exasperation and amusement. I wasn't aware fond exasperation could come from an adult that wasn't family. _"I know I implied I had a forgettable face, but come on. Stealth Hikki didn't reach a new level that quick, did it?"_

Stealth whatsit? What the heck kind of chuuni did he just spit out?

_"Do not flirt with your student, Hiki-pervert-kun."_ a woman's voice came from somewhere, so soft as though she was distant, yet unreasonably clear as if she was right next to the speaker.

_"I wasn't, ma'am."_

_"Put her on speaker, Haa-chan! Make it a video call!"_

Keika, why have thou forsaken me? I would rather hang up than let myself be put in an embarrassing position, but I won't out of common courtesy, and also because I am curious about what's going on over at Keika's house. Specifically, why Sensei, whom I apparently met before, and an unfamiliar woman who 'scolded' him the same way Kaa-san would 'scold' Tou-san in a pristine and contrastingly warm voice are at her house.

_"Good evening, Tsurumi-chan. I don't suppose you remember me, do_ you?" the pristine voice asks. I almost drop my jaw in shock when the flawless face and enthralling blue eyes connected with mine.

"Uhm, I... sorry, I don't." the woman chuckles, probably aware of the reason my cheeks feel hot. Damn it, she knew she was beautiful! Understatement of the century by the way.

_"Nothing to be sorry about." _Sensei says sounding much too amused. _"I'd want to forget her if I met her as a child too."_

Almost immediately, Sensei is yelling in pain and apologising and begging a 'Yukino' to let go of his ear and that he didn't mean it and that he could never forget the image of her seered into his brain from the day they first met. Wait, that name sounds familiar. Also, gross.

_"In all seriousness," _the woman who I assume is 'Yukino' spoke up, _"you met myself and Hachiman when you were in elementary school at the Chiba village camp, and later again during Sobu and Kaihin Sougou High's joint Christmas event."_

Eh? I only remember going to that village once during a summer, and the only Christmas event I...

_"Aaand there's the moment of clarity. Yo, it's nice to see you're doing well RumiRumi."_

"D-Don't call me that." I stuttered. Why did I stutter? Oh, I know why, I feel embarrassed for forgetting about him and what he and his club did for me... I just want to die right now. Do I just have a case of childhood amnesia or something?!

_"Haa-chan! Does that mean Mii-chan gets invited too?! Please, pretty please, invite her and Emii-chan pleaaase?"_

_"Kei-chan, don't bother Hikigaya so much. Besides, how do you know your friends would want to attend the wedding of two people they barely know, much less two intolerable individuals?"_ the rough voice of Keika's sister shouted over the speaker. Probably in the kitchen doing something if I had to guess from Keika's stories.

Speaking of, the cinnamon roll whines like a kicked puppy. Damn it, I don't have the heart to tell her that her older sister was right.

_"She is right, y'know?"_ thankfully Sensei does so in my place.

_"I know..."_

'Yukino' clears her throat. _"I apologise on the deadweight and Keika-chan's behalf, Tsurumi-chan. You called with enquiries?"_

Her name- Yukinoshita Yukino- finally pops into my head. I can't believe I forgot the younger daughter of one of the most influential families in Chiba. Sheesh, I really do have some kind of amnesia, don't I? Oh, right, she's still waiting for an answer.

"It's kind of dumb now."

Yukinoshita-san tilts her head with a quirked eyebrow. Incidentally, it reminds me of Keika's curious puppy look, except a cat would probably suit her more with how impeccable she just is. It totally wasn't because I watched Aristocats lately. Nope, not at all. _"Why is that?"_

"Hypothetically speaking, if I didn't learn that Sensei was _that guy_ from before, I might've wondered what his intentions were with the assignment he gave us, and I might've wanted to ask Keika what she thinks about him and I might've wanted to give him a false impression depending on if I liked her answer or not."

The three on the other side of the call fell silent and shared a look. For a moment my heart stops beating, fearing that I'd offended them, but then they promptly burst into varying levels of laughter, with Keika being the loudest, Sensei being a hearty chuckle, and Yukinoshita-san a quiet giggle.

_"It must've been your eyes, Hachiman."_

_"Oi, enough with the eyes. Keika, tell her it's not because of my eyes."_

_"Haa-chan, you should've slept more the night before!"_

_"Wha- traitor!"_

Not quite what I expected, but certainly better than them feeling offended.

"Uhm, so... really, what's with the assignment?" I hold it to my phone's camera so they could see.

_"Is that..."_ Yukinoshita-san's eyes seem to light up as she inspected the paper with her thumb and index finger on her chin.

_"Yeah, I stole- I mean, was inspired- by Sensei's assignment."_

The woman sighs with mock exasperation, her hand exaggeratedly pressed against her temple. _"You couldn't have been more original?"_

Hikigaya-Sensei- or, do I call him Hachiman now? No, that's just too weird. Sensei shrugs at his... wife? He didn't have a ring earlier, did he? Girlfriend then. He looks at the camera again. _"A teacher should know their students. If not, what exactly can __they teach?"_

Does he mean that as a teacher he feels obligated to know his students, or does he mean that he wants to know his students so he can teach better? His answer was more vague than I would've liked, but since it's him... no, he definitely changed over the years, but it still feels like I can trust him. Weird.

"Alright. Guess I'll try to be honest."

Keika beams at my response, and the adults look pleased as well.

_"Have a good night then, Tsurumi-chan. Perhaps we may meet in person sometime."_

_"See you in class, RumiRumi." _

_"See you tomorrow, Mii-chan!"_

I return their waves before the call is ended. It's only when my phone locks itself do I realise I've just been staring at it while my mind tuned out. I racked my brain trying to think about what to write for Hikigaya-Sensei, but now that I am aware of my surroundings, I can't help but be distracted by the cold wind brushing past my skin. The nights, though relaxing, were always cold. Today, even for just a moment, I felt warm. It's incredibly childish, but... I wish I could be warm more often.

* * *

**A/N:** Such an overwhelmingly positive response! I'm like, totes gonna blush!

Serious note though, I find myself at the annoying point where I have ideas for the story, but can't come up with a coherent path to connect them. For now I must ask that you all bear with me as I find my bearings. Rest assured though, I do intend to write more assuming I don't die, and I might even consult a beta reader about the loose plot and developing the characters and-_ pft__,_ no, I'm still too afraid to contact one. One day I'll have the proverbial balls, but today is not that day.

As things are right now, chapters can't be 6-10k words long as I'm still figuring things out, but at least this way I won't keep fretting over everything until there's a 1 year delay between each chapter.

Also before I forget, home-based e-learning because of the Corona situation=I need to put even more effort into my polytechnic course when it starts on 20th April, i.e not letting myself get distracted and lost in my hobbies, so sporadic updates just became even more sporadic!

Once again, bear with me. Criticism is welcome and much appreciated.

* * *

**Edit 19/4/2020:** Changed some of Tsurumi's lines to hopefully feel more natural, a few changes to make the story flow somewhat smoother and less like a sudden jump. Also fixed some grammar problems... definitely a trend.

**Edit 29/4/2020:** Small edit to the 'Tsurumi remembers Hikigaya' part because original felt way too... unnatural.

**Edit 1/6/2020:** Joint _Christmas_ event, not Valentine's day... jeez, I really should reread the series again.

**Edit 12/6/2020:** Hachima's name was mentioned in prologue, so why does Tsurumi only go "Wait, Hachiman" now? Jeez, how did I miss that?!


	3. 1-2: Contentment is All I Ask

1.2

"Rumi-chan!"

I rolled my eyes upon registering the voice that called out to me. See, this is why I always walk Keika and Emiko to their clubs before I go home on my own; so I can avoid you. Can't you take a hint, Himura? What are you even doing here when club hours started? Are you stalking me? Sorry, but I don't swing that way, and I'd really appreciate if you left me alone for the forseeable future. Unfortunately for me, we were currently along the corridors near the classrooms, which meant that I had no choice but to reply cordially. Disrespecting the universally loved social butterfly would cause me a myriad of problems, after all.

I let out a sigh before turning to address the brunette. "Hey Himura."

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Himura waves at a group of people I don't recognise before approaching me with a wry smile on her lips. "Geez, first you didn't even say hi to me on day one, then you use my family name? I thought we were friends, girl!"

"Only you think that."

"Ouch ouch ouch, that coldness stings, y'know~?" Himura bends forward slightly, batting her eyelashes exaggeratedly as she presses her hand to her chest. Great, I'm once again reminded of the jovial girl's bountiful assets. Damn it Himura, can you stop it with the energetic and flirty girl thing? You keep attracting all the damn Himejoshis! [1] You're not even as innocent as Keika, so I can't just laugh it off!

"It's a defense mechanism, i.e it's supposed to sting." I pull out my phone to both check the time and hide the fact I caught a glimpse of her forbidden fruits. "If there's nothing else, Sensei wanted me to meet him ten minutes ago."

"Ohhh, is that why you haven't gone home yet?" Himura asks like she doesn't already know the answer. You were there when he called me, Himura, and I know you pay attention even when you're chatting with your clique. "Well uhm, I just wanted to ask if you wanna grab lunch some time since, like, it's been a while since we all hung out?"

Are you trying to ask me out on a date? Again, I don't swing that way. Also, we've had this conversation before. "If Keika asks me and Emiko to join, then I'll consider coming along. I'd just feel like I'm intruding otherwise."

"Mou, I keep telling you that you aren't a bother!" she scolds with an admittedly cute pout. Too bad for you, I've had to deal with Keika's much cuter pout since middle school, so I'm practically immune to any lesser pouts now! "Alright, I guess I'll ask Keika-chan later then." with a brief giggle, Himura turns around, presumably to rush off to club. "See ya, Rumi-chan!"

I watched as the back of the brunette disappeared into the crowd of students, my thoughts occupied with memories of my first year. Even now, Himura Atsuko still wants to be friends with everyone. Why can't she accept that that's only possible in fiction? I close my eyes and shake the thoughts away before continuing towards the teachers' office. However, one particularly stubborn thought clings on: If all it took was one short conversation to tire me out, then does that mean I haven't quite gotten over all of it?

...

Two days ago, I learnt that Hikigaya-Sensei is the same Hikigaya Hachiman whom I met in elementary. I hate to admit it, but since then, I've found myself red from embarrassment whenever I so much as looked at him for too long. Both Keika and Emiko found it hilarious, with the latter asking me if I was into older guys. First of all, get your mind out of the gutter and quell your imagination! Second of all, ignoring the fact that the Sensei route should automatically be banned from the get-go, I'm not okay with anything beyond three years!

The reason why I feel embarrassed is because in my rush to forget about my less-than-spectacular youth, I inadvertently forgot about him completely! It didn't help that he kinda, sorta cleaned up since I last saw him, so there was no way for me to connect the teacher who managed to impress the class to that loner guy who couldn't even pick between his two drop-dead gorgeous clubmates!

And that's another thing! Memories of the time spent around him and his club came rushing back to me, including that time when I asked him to call me by my name! I may have been young enough to not understand the implications of it then, but the same can't be said now! Even worse, I referred to him by his given name! How could I _not_ be embarrassed about all of that crap?!

Okay, calm down Rumi, think happy thoughts like Keika wanting eel-flavoured sweets. Heheh, yup, all the innocence and cuteness of the world, as expected of a preschool Keika. To think that there was at least one good memory amidst the trash pile.

Needless to say, the last thing I want is for him to realise I actually feel bad about forgetting who he is, as that implies I actually had a modicum of respect towards him. Well actually, I do, but the smug bastard doesn't need to know that. Look, in my defence, he and that club of his did me a favour. With the stuff they pulled during the camp and by making me the lead in the play, my classmates went from making fun of me, to begrudingly interacting with me, to actively trying to befriend me. Because of that, I learnt that most people were jerks who would only ever choose to associate with you if it benefitted them in some way, and that real friends who just want to know you better are hard to come by.

Indeed, knowing the kind of person Hikigaya-Sensei is, and that he knows the kind of person I am gives me hope for my second year in high school. He'll understand that I avoid people because too much socialising tires me. He'll understand that I'm reserved, not haughty. Most importantly, he won't get on my nerves by repeating _'advice'_ my previous teachers give, stuff like 'you should be more open', and 'you'd make more friends if you smile more', or God forbid 'I think you should join a club'.

"I think you should join a club."

... Scratch that, I do not have an ounce of respect for the normie before me. I hope you die in a fire sometime soon, Sensei. Really it was foolish of me to hope. I should've realised from how you waltzed into class, from how you commanded the room, and from the fact you blatantly flirt with your drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend without a hint of shame, that you've transformed into an optimistic normalfag who thinks life can change for the better simply because you got lucky. Riajuu, go explo-

"Oi, don't write me off as some filthy riajuu so quick, RumiRumi."

Esper?!

"I'm not telepathic by the way, you're just way too easy to read." Sensei says with a chuckle. Excuse me, I'll have you know that I'm an apathetic brick wall! Do you know how many idiots I turned down in my first year? Zero! Because not a single boy in this school is dense enough to look at me and think 'she might like me!', that's how apathetic I am! Apologise this instant for insulting me and for making me question my aloofness!

"Then how do you explain your suggestion? Isn't it out of character for me to join a club?" whether it was because of his shit-eating grin or because I wanted to distract myself from the embarrassment, I raised an argument with Sensei.

"That's under the assumption you join a typical club with typical people." Sensei smiles as if he had expected this and was already prepared with counter-arguments. Does he have some kind of future-sight power on top of mind reading?! That's overpowered! Nerf him right now!

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sensei cradles his elbow with one hand while the other points an index finger upward. Huh, I could've sworn I've seen that pose before. Which manga did you steal that from? "What if I told you there's a club where human interaction is completely optional, and you can otherwise do anything you want such as reading, studying, or even just lazying about?"

"I'd say that's a load of bogus. Please put more points into your deception skill before trying next time."

"Wrong~!" Sensei makes a cross with his index fingers for emphasis. "It's called the Volunteers Club, and applications are open as we speak."

Volunteers... club?

"Please don't tell me it's the same thing as that previous club of yours."

His smug countenance breaks with a blink. "Huh. So you remember them, but not me?" Before I could say a word, he continues with a dismissive wave. "In any case, you're right. I borrowed the idea because it had its benefits."

"But... your club did a lot of things. I didn't get the impression it was a club where you could just... laze around." Not to mention, weren't you living a typical highschool boy's wet dream in there? Ew, no thanks, I'd rather not be a part of some guy's harem.

"The Service Club was founded with a mission in mind: to help those who can't help themselves by giving them the tools to do so. Our club's president's noblesse oblige encouraged her to accept the requests given." Pssht, that's one way to describe- wait, isn't she your girlfriend? Wouldn't saying this put you in a load of trouble? "The Volunteers Club has no such mission. People can ask for help, but its ultimately up to its members to decide if help should be provided. Most requests can be answered with emails anyway."

"So what you're saying is... this club is like your old club, but less work because your girlfriend's not the one in charge?"

"Did I also mention you get extra credits from me?"

A club where you get extra credits for doing basically nothing most of the time? That sounds way too good to be true. Even so, there's no reason for him to lie, right? Hey wait, if I join the club then that means I'll have to stay in school during club hours just like everyone else, which meant that I could go home with Keika and Emiko! No, hold on a second Rumi, just think about this. Why would the school allow such a club to exist? Sensei's Service Club got involved with the whole summer camp business, as well as that event which Soubu's Student Council was a part of...

"Is this actually just a club for you to get free labour whenever you need it?"

Sensei gives a noncommital shrug in response. Of course there was a catch. However, if helping him out with a few things was all I had to do in return, then I guess it's a somewhat fair trade.

"Fine, as long as you don't expect me to do anything beyond simple labour. I'm not some kind of Ojou-sama with a well-educated background."

"Of course, I don't expect anyone to be as competent as my girlfriend." Hey, you're the one who associated the term 'Ojou-sama' with her, not me. Also, stop flaunting your relationship like that, it just makes you look like a smug riajuu and will cause all the single virgins out there to envy you. Riajuu, go explode. "And stop eyeing me like I'm some kind of trash! I'm a veteran loner, damn it!"

...

Picture this. A club where its members laze around doing whatever they wanted during club hours, so long as its within the rules. The only time they needed to act was when an email or a person comes in asking for help. It could be comething as menial as advice on homework or love life, or it could be something like helping out with a summer camp full of elementary school students. Even then, they have the option of denying, so long as they agree to help out the teacher in charge with occasional tasks. On top of all that, they get extra credits?!

It sounded like the Telepathy Club from Mob Psycho, in other words, fake as hell. And yet, that was the club I found myself joining. Hikigaya-Sensei's Volunteers Club operated from a small room in the special building that doubled as storage for tables and chairs. A stack of chairs was placed next to the sliding door entrance, presumably to be used to sit at the long table in the center of the room. There's also a couple of tables near the windows with some chips and an actual tea set, although it seems to be unpolished, and thus unused.

This was where I was to spend the rest of my weekday afternoons. I had the whole room, maybe even the whole wing, all to myself. This serene utopia was my territory, and I could do my homework, study, even sleep here while I wait for Keika and Emiko to be released. Then, we could all go home together just like Keika's been wanting to! It was a dream come true!

"Hey Sensei, you need something?"

Of course, I should've realised that such a reality was indeed too good to be anything but a dream.

"Yo, we've got another member."

I was a fool to think I'd be the only one he recruited.

"Matsumoto, meet Tsurumi Rumi. Tsurumi, meet Matsumoto Shichiro."

I should've realised that a club couldn't function with only one member.

"Tsurumi...?"

Needless to say, I allowed a childish sense of hope to cloud my mind yet again.

"Huh. You two know each other?"

Unfortunately, I now had suffer the consequence of my blindness.

"I guess you could say that, Sensei."

And of course life would complicate matters by making me clubmates with a fake.

* * *

[1]: I googled for the yuri equivalent of a Fujoshi, and this was the closest I could find.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, you thought I wouldn't revive the Service Club just like every other "Tsurumi is now in Soubu" fic... oh, you expected it? Well, bet you didn't expect Keika to not be a member! Jokes aside, I'm gonna develop the relationship between the Tsurumi Trio in other ways rather than sticking them all in the same club. I mean, it wouldn't make sense for me to make Keika and Emiko socialites and have them _not_ be in a club already. If anyone is disappointed, my sincerest apologies. We'll see more of 2nd-best Imouto soon enough though, I promise!

Also, this might be the last chapter I push out for the month. Maybe in two months. I, uhm, did not expect all my project deadlines to come crashing down on me so hard. Sheesh guys, it's only, like, the first quarter of the year. Corona and home-based learning makes it hard, you know?

Meh. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope there won't be a year-long wait for the next.


	4. 1-3: Contentment is All I Ask

1.3

The concept of Karma makes zero sense when viewed under scrutinizing lenses. I mean, the idea that the quality of a person's life is dictated by a force that judges his or her actions, before proceeding to bend the very fabric of reality to reward or punish as it deems appropriate? It sounds like the kind of thing a wack job conspiracy nut would come up with, yet there are entire religions subscribed to the theory that dated back centuries.

This brings up the question of why? Why does humanity believe so adamantly in Karma? It could be that we're just desperate for approval. To have something, anything at all, even if it means twisting our perception of the world around us, that justifies our actions.

If a bully picks on me and steals my lunch money, I shouldn't fight back and should instead do the 'right thing' by telling the teacher, even though it's reasonable to say it was in self-defence. Why? Because it's wrong to fight fire with fire, and besides, Karma will take care of the bully for me!

On the other end of the spectrum, I'm not bullying the guy! I'm just trying to make him man up with tried and tested tough love! Karma will reward me when he has to stand up for himself one day, you'll see!

See what I mean? It's nice to have some indominable backing to our everyday life.

In my humble opinion though, the reason Karma has yet to be dismissed as nothing but factitious rubbish is because there is substantial evidence to back the claims. Even the most ridiculous of actions are praised, and even the most cunning of evil are brought to justice. What other possible explanation is there if not for Karma? It's perfectly reasonable to believe in the concept of Karma because there's evidence of its existence. Therefore, I can say with certainty that being clubmates with Matsumoto is karmic retribution.

How else could I explain the fact that of all the people to stick me in a club with, the universe chose the guy I confessed to? To be clear, it was a fake confession, but an embarrassing confession nontheless!

Hmm, maybe if I begged sincerely, Kami-sama will absolve me of my sins?

Heh. Fat chance.

...

Unsurprisingly, the dumbfounded expression that broke his character disappears in seconds, and Shichiro is back to lighting up the room with his fake yet undeniably charming (to the blind masses) smile. "Yeah, we were in the same class last year, Sensei." he turns to me with his head slightly tilted. "I thought you were a loyal member of the Go-Home club, Tsurumi! You're really gonna be joining us?"

Translation: why the sudden change? Jeez, can you please go back to being the blunt and direct Matsumoto? I don't care if you want to keep up your image in front of the teachers, this charade makes it infinitely more annoying to talk to you, you know?

"She is." Thankfully, Hikigaya-Sensei relieves me of the burden by answering for me. The less time I spend talking to the fake riajuu, the more of my sanity I get to keep. "You'll be working together as clubmates to deal with any requests the club receives. That's not going to be a problem, is it?" For some reason, Sensei is looking at me with an eyebrow raised as he asks that. Wait, was my discomfort that obvious? Damn it, channel your inner apathy, Rumi!

"Of course not, Sensei." I say while shrugging with as much indifference as I can muster. "It wouldn't be the first time we worked together."

"Is that so?" Oi, what's with that questioning tone? What, do you think I can't work with other people? Well, you'd be half right since I usually have Keika aiding me, but I've gotten better okay? In fact, with Emiko in the equation, I'm technically twice as good as I was at working with other people! The math checks out! "That's good." The corners of his lips turn up in a subtle smile. If I wasn't watching him with such intense spite, I might've missed it. You went from doubtful to proud on the teacher scale awfully fast y'kno- Hey! Who said you could pat my head?! I'm not an elementary school girl anymore, damn it!

"A-Anyway," Did I just stutter? Yes. Did my cheeks suddenly heat up? Undoubtedly. Conclusion: I've been embarrassed yet again. To make matters worse, Shichiro is definitely hiding the fact that he's judging me behind that chuckle. New objective: Divert attention! "Where do we start, Sensei?"

"You can start by taking a seat." The bespectacled douche says as he removes a chair from the stack.

And places it next to Shichiro.

Now I may have been taught to be respectful and polite with elders, but I've also been taught that only those that are respectful deserve to be respected. Seeing as how Sensei disrespected my entire person, and then proceeded to spit on my character with such a bold move, am I not right in thinking he deserves nothing less than complete and utter disrespect?

Ah who am I kidding, the whole of Japan would skewer me alive. Still, I want you to go explode. You too, Shichiro. Why does it have to be in character for you to be perfectly okay with this? Why can't you be more like the typical Riajuu and start stuttering like a flustered mess? Yeah that's right, you better start apologising with those eyes of yours. With no other choice but to comply, I take my seat with a resigned sigh.

Hikigaya-Sensei takes a moment to observe us before humming, then proceeded to take a chair and sat across us. "Since the Volunteers Club is technically new, there shouldn't be too many requests coming in. In fact, I'd be surprised if we even got any, whether it be through email or in-person. That's where I come in." Sensei points to himself with his thumb in emphasis. "As a guidance counselor, I'll deal with plenty of problematic students and students with problems. For the first few weeks of school, I'll send the more reasonable ones your way. After that, it's just a matter of word of mouth."

"Sensei," Shichiro raises one hand, "what sort of requests are we expected to accept?" and then proceeds to ask before he even receives a reply. Sheesh, what's the point of raising your hand then?

"Hmm. Well, back when I was a part of the tyrannical Ice Queen's Service Club, we dealt with all sorts of things." Sensei seems to reminisce on his high school days as he chuckles. "A girl who can't cook for shit wanting to make cookies for the boy she liked, the tennis club captain who wanted to improve... even got involved with the Student Council. I don't know what challenges will come our way now, so all I expect is honesty. If you think it's something you can help with, then accept it. Come to me for consultation if you want, but I want you to be confident in yourselves."

Whoa, you almost sounded cool there, Sensei.

Almost.

"But how will we know if it's within our capabilities?" The truth is, you seem to have misunderstood something. "You're basically asking us to jump into situations blindly." That is the fact that we're not your Service Club. "Rather than being confident in ourselves, wouldn't it just be stupid arrogance to assume we can help?" I'm not like you or Yukinoshita-san. I can't help people the way you helped me.

"Rather than confident in our capabilities, maybe Sensei means confidence in our judgement?" Eh? What the hell are you on about, Shichiro? "Like, we can look at a request logically and judge our chances of helping? For example, how likely is it that we could help someone if their request is to bake cookies? Then we can try, and even if we fail, it serves as a learning experience." Shichiro has a strange look in his eyes as he turns to Sensei. "Something like that, Hikigaya-Sensei?"

The older male nods. "Think, writhe, struggle, and agonize. If not, what you are going through isn't genuine. My own Sensei told me that, and I believe it applies here." Unexpectedly, I'm looking at Hachiman once more. The same Hachiman who I idolised in elementary, perhaps the one I idolise even now. "Life is about making decisions and living with the consequences, but youth is the best time to learn how."

Coming from anyone else, I would've thought that sounded incredibly cheesy. Actually, even from you, that sounded incredibly cheesy. Even so... because it's from you... then maybe, just maybe, I can accept that.

"With that out of the way, here's the first official request." Hachi- I mean, Sensei stands up. "I want the both of you to look for a third member." What?! "The condition is that they have to be outside of your usual friend circle, though that shouldn't be a problem since as far as I can tell, the people that are close to you are already in clubs of their own, right?"

Screw that! There's no way I'm doing something as outrageous as that! Quick, what can you do to- that's it! "Sensei, are you a stalker? Do I have to report you to the authorities?"

"Oi, I resent that." Hah! It worked! "I just have a lot of experience reading the relationships between people. Also, nice try brat, but changing topics is one of my talents; an obvious trick like that won't work on me." a smug smirk forms on his face. Guess I celebrated too soon. Just you wait, I'll get you back for this!

"Eheh, but still, I think I have the same concerns as Tsurumi-san." Oh right. Despite being the face everyone sees, in the end the sociable Shichiro is still just a facade that Matsumoto hides behind. "If I'm not a close friend with someone, how can I reasonably ask them to join this club? I can't even use the excuse of spending time together to convince them." Oi, that's not what I'm concerned about at all! Also, didn't Sensei literally just tell you he's perceptive? Even I can tell you're speaking from experience of being guilt-tripped, you know?

"That's the challenge, isn't it?" Sensei says with a wink that did not fit him at all. That was disgusting, Sensei. Creepy, too, but mostly disgusting.

"For the sake of your reputation, please never wink like that again, Sensei." Shichiro says with a grimace. "Even Nee-san would be disgusted."

Sensei clicks his tongue, but nodded in agreement regardless. "You're right. It's more of Komachi's thing. Anyway, I'll be going now. Try to get along you two."

With that, Hikigaya-Sensei exits the room, and the air between us is quiet once more.

"... Your Sensei's really weird, Tsurumi." Matsumoto's shoulders relaxed ever so slightly as he spoke. "Never met any like him, I think." Almost immediately after Sensei left the room, he had shifted his seat towards the left away from me. Should've done that sooner, so don't expect me to be grateful.

"He's your Sensei too, you know." I fold my arms in annoyance. "But you're right. He's a weird one."

Strangely, Matsumoto doesn't say anything more, instead seemingly losing himself in his thoughts. Well, if that's that, then I guess I'll just read until the bell rings and I get to walk home with Keika and Emiko. Geez, now that I think about it, how the heck am I supposed to explain this to the two of them?

"Tsurumi?"

"What?"

"Do you still..." Tch, don't hesitate like that you spineless bastard. In response to my glare, the fake sighs. "Forget I asked. Obvious answer."

"You're not even going to give me the chance to answer? Rude." I turn off my phone and place it on the table with more force than necessary. "The past is past. For the sake of this club, let's move on." Huffing in annoyance, I make sure to meet his eyes as I declare my resolve. "Only the immature would hold grudges, ergo, I can't keep blaming you for my own blindness."

It's like Hachiman said, youth is the time to learn how to make decisions and live with the consequences. I've made my decisions, now I must pay the price. That's what grown-ups do right? They make their mistakes and they live with it, rather than run away from it.

It's time Tsurumi Rumi grew up and stopped living in her fairytale of lies.

* * *

**A/N:**

I've been convinced by a fellow fanfic reader/writer (and unfortunately, a friend) of mine to seek critique on the Spacebattles forums. Something about how the more interactive forums are nice for beginner writers. So yeah, come join the discussion if you'd like, and to see the chapters posted about a week early, give or take a day. Possibly sidestories, Omakes, etcetera as well.

Can't post a link, so just search for "Typical adolescent life FUBAR spacebattles". Should be first link. See y'all there.


	5. Interlude: Vice Versa

Interlude: Vice Versa, He Is Just As Rotten

I hate myself.

_Pffft!_ Ahahah! I couldn't even say that with a straight face because of how edgy it sounds! Haha... where was I?

I don't _hate_ myself, per se. Maybe it makes more sense to say that since I've been my own worst critic for as long as I could remember, I knew all the faults of my own character? Yeah, definitely. And because I knew better than just about anyone else, I saw myself in a different light than anyone else.

For example, I helped people because it made me feel better about myself, so I selfishly concerned myself with other people's problems when I heard about them, regardless of whether or not they wanted my concern. I hated that part of me, that unending urge to help others for the sake of my own satisfaction. The people around me though, they thought I was a selfless individual, someone who was a great friend who would help no matter what because I saw that they needed it.

One of many inconsistencies, yet I couldn't help but not disagree. After all, who was I to dictate what they thought as right or wrong? In the end, each person had their own perceptions, biases, and circumstances that resulted in a different opinion. It would be wrong of me to dismiss their opinion just because I preferred my own. Or maybe I just liked having their approval. That too was a possibility.

That was another thing I hated- my indecisiveness. Even how I presented myself was just wrong. In middle school, I didn't bother hiding my more jaded mindset from my peers. In my opinion, that was a good thing. After all, friends were honest with each other, right? I just had to be myself for them to like me and vice versa. Heh, such was the naivety of a child. Then, after the inevitable ostracisation, I resolved to be different- or rather, more like everyone else.

I took everything I learnt from observations and changed how I acted. I went as far as practising in front of a mirror to control my facial muscles, especially my eyes, which were unusually sharp due to inheriting Okaa-san's genes. I went into Sobu High smiling more, talked with a more optimistic point of view, heck I even tried to change my hairstyle to look less like some NEET-slash-delinquent.

It worked of course. The class saw me as someone who was approachable, rather than someone who would stab them for being too loud. Exaggeration? Maybe, but that was how I saw it.

Some might say this was a good thing, me changing myself so that I could live a happier life. I however beg to differ. Happier though I may be, I hated every second of it. All the friends I made? It was through lies and manipulation. Every smile and laugh was unnatural and required effort to maintain. Even my 'optimism' was a farce; I was easily the most pessimistic. And yet, their opinions of me never changed, because they were too blind to see beyond my act.

In the end, weren't these so called friends just as meaningless as the so called bullies from middle school? They never tried to learn about who Matsumoto Shichiro was, good and bad included, only one or the other. The hell kind of relationships were those? Obviously, ones that were disingenuous, and yet, I wanted it all the same, because it felt nice to be liked for once, even if they only liked the act.

But... even so...

I'm a greedy bastard. I think that's a universal thing for humans. We're all greedy bastards who wanted to have all the happiness we could afford and more. Despite everything, although I should've been content with having 'friends' and living a happy if false life, I wasn't. I wanted something more.

I wanted relationships where I could be myself and not be hurt by, or hurt those whose opinions mattered to me. In other words, I guess I could say that I wanted family.

Gegh, that's so disgustingly corny that I might just puke. Wait, no, I definitely dry heaved. Ew, bitter taste of bile, please go away.

Ah... sweet MAXX Coffee, where would I be without your milky sweet, caffeinated self? Probably dead asleep on my table, lol.

Shit, where was I again? Oh right. Family. I wanted more.

And in a way, I did find someone like that.

Tsurumi Rumi was a strange one for sure. At first glance, she looked just like any other high school girl. She was pretty, she was amicable, and she had friends. Well, friend in her case, but the specifics don't quite matter- anyway! Point is, typical at first glance. Then I actually got to know her, and she got to know me.

If there existed a converse to gap moe, Tsurumi would be the physical manifestation. One couldn't help but see her as a cute and shy girl, especially when she's around Keika. Kinda like how people see me nowadays actually. In reality though, Tsurumi was, to put it nicely, cold. If your name wasn't Kawasaki Keika or, eventually, Fujiwara Emiko, then she'd never allow the distance between you and her to be closed. It was like she didn't want to be friends with anyone else.

I found out why soon enough. Basically, like me, she was afraid. Afraid of being hurt, or hurting others. Unlike me however, she didn't change herself to avoid it. Instead, she resolved to prevent it. By distancing herself from everyone, she ensured that there would be no chance of people hurting her, or vice versa.

In a way, that was admirable. I mean, there's a reason people like the stories where the prince leaves the princess when he finds out that his presence would cause her more harm. Forgoing your own happiness for the sake of others was seen as a noble act.

On the other hand... the princess cries because the prince didn't care how she would feel being left behind.

_Sigh. _I hate how complicated feelings are. Anyway, I found myself trying to get closer to Tsurumi, mostly because I thought I found a kindred soul, but also because I wanted her to see the flip side of the coin. However, I failed to account for one possibility. That is, that Tsurumi knew of both sides. She knew, yet she made her decision anyway. Needless to say, someone with that much determination would not take kindly to someone trying to force their own opinions on them.

I was wrong in thinking that she was forced by circumstances. Like me, she made her decisions for her own sake, rather than that of others. I couldn't see that because of my own biases. I was acting just like everyone else. Even so, she and I still met occasionally during lunch on that rooftop, and despite how much I believed she'd avoid me one day, she didn't.

_"It's because I understand. That's why, even though I dislike you, I can't blame you."_

It made so little sense, yet at the same time, it made complete sense.

That's why, given a second chance, I would do everything I could to make it up to her. Even if she hated me for it, I wanted her to allow herself to be happier.

Humans are naturally greedy bastards. Therefore, it's unnatural to feel content.

* * *

**A/N:** Not gonna lie, kind of skeptical about how people will take this interlude. OCs in general have a bad reputation, even moreso in Oregairu I found. Eh... at least a have a few references for how _not_ to write them.

In case you didn't see 1.3's A/N: I've been convinced by a fellow fanfic reader/writer (and unfortunately, a friend) of mine to seek critique on the Spacebattles forums. Something about how the more interactive forums are nice for beginner writers. So yeah, come join the discussion if you'd like, and to see the chapters posted about a week early, give or take a day. Possibly sidestories, Omakes, etcetera as well.

Can't post a link, so just search for "Typical adolescent life FUBAR spacebattles". Should be first link. See y'all there.

* * *

**Edit 19/7/2020:** Used "Mum" when i should've used "Okaa-san". Damn little inconsistencies...


	6. 1-4: Contentment is All I Ask

1.4

I have two best friends. Their names are Kawasaki Keika and Fujiwara Emiko.

I met Keika in middle school through sheer luck. I was lucky she skipped just enough grades to land in mine, lucky that she was put in my school, and the stars must have aligned because she was assigned to the same class as me. She's basically the prodigy every shitty light novel dreams up as the dream girl. Highly intelligent, extremely cute, incredibly bubbly, and _extremely cute._ If that wasn't enough, her hair is naturally silver-ish. If that doesn't scream light novel protagonist, I don't know what does. Did I mention that her cuteness was a Weapon of Mass Destruction?

She is, without a doubt, the sole reason I have any happy memories of middle school. If she didn't crash into my life at light speed (collided into me because she was running), if she didn't decide I was worth the effort to understand and befriend, if she ended up just being another classmate I forgot after graduation... yeah. I love her, I really do. Not love as in _love,_ but you know, purely platonic best friend love.

She's also the reason I was even able to befriend Emiko.

Suffice it to say that when I met her least year, Emiko wasn't the most easily approachable person in the class. Combine that with my less-than-adequate social skills and well... Keika roped the two of us into working as a group with her, and as time went on, I came to realise that despite the vicious, sometimes almost hostile way she carried herself, Emiko was just as loving as Keika.

Emiko isn't the stereotype bimbo antagonist to Keika's protagonist I first believed she was, she's actually an important supporting character. Whereas Keika was nice to the point of it being a detriment to her sometimes, Emiko was blunt, even a bit confrontational when push comes to shove. She's the Yin to Keika's Yang, and she has helped us out of trouble more than once by forcing us to think from another point of view.

The two of them made an effort to understand me despite how cold I acted towards them, and sometimes still do. In return, I decided to do the same. That's not to say we fully understand one another- that might not happen even in this lifetime- but at the very least, we're making an effort.

That said, the point I'm trying to make right now is that I'm happy because of them. I'm content.

And I can't stand it.

How long will this happiness last? How long before something happens and everything is torn asunder, and the fairytale I let myself live in becomes a tragedy? The crap that happened last year was a warning, it had to be. Kami-sama saw how I was bathing in joy after befriending Emiko, and decided to remind me just how fragile happiness was by throwing drama into the mix. If I hadn't done what I did... I tried to forget about it. I tried to move past it, convinced myself that it was over and I could go back to being happy with my life.

This club... this sudden upheaval from my life of routine? In hindsight, I should've realised from the start that hoping it'd just be a place I could wait for club hours to end was stupid. In actuality, it's a reminder that change happens, that the happiness I found could disappear just as easily. That's what it really is.

I've been stewing for too long, just like I did in elementary school, before Hachiman broke me out of-

Heh. Hachiman. He's done it again, hasn't he? Maybe he knew from the start? Is that why he roped me into this club as my Sensei?

"There's Mii-chan! Mii-chan, over heeere!"

Yeah right. I'm not enough of a crazy conspiracy nut to actually believe that. I guess it doesn't matter either way, I won't make the same mistake again.

"Hey guys." I wave at my friends as I approach them. "How was club?"

"Same old, same old." Emiko thrusts her smartphone into her pocket. She places her hand on her hip with a smirk. "How was yours?"

"Eh. It's fine I guess. Turns out when Sensei says we'd mostly be sitting around doing nothing until we accept a request, he means we'll sit around doing whatever the heck we want."

"Wow... it's like you're reliving Haa-chan's Service Club days, Mii-chan. Oh!" Keika suddenly jumps beside me. "Is the tea set still there?"

"Huh. There is in fact an old looking tea set on one side of the room, don't think we'll be using it though." I look at her with an eyebrow raised. "How'd you know?"

The twin-tailed girl is chattering away in an instant about how it's the same tea set that Yuki-chan used back when it was her and Haa-chan and Yui-chan in the Service Club and how they left it in the room because it felt right and it's so romantic and geez, calm down Keika! You're way too cute right now!

"Wait. You said 'we'? As in it's not just you in the club?"

Keika stops bouncing about and comes to a halt, and I freeze right alongside her. Right... I had to tell them eventually, probaly should've given more thought to how I'd tell them. Ugh, damn it all. Alright, come on, Rumi. You can do it. There's no one else around, just make it quick.

"Yup. Turns out Matsumoto joined before me. Hikigaya-Sensei wants us to work together, and the first task he gave us was to find a third member that wasn't in either of our social circles. Hey, are you two listening?"

Keika stares at me dumbly with her mouth in an 'o' while Emiko stares into the distance with furrowed eyebrows. It would've been comical if it isn't so unlike how I thought they'd react.

"Guys? You're making me worry, you know?"

"Matsumoto." Emiko suddenly says. Her eyes are glaring daggers right at me. "As in, Matsumoto Shichiro? As in our ex-classmate you confessed to last year?" Hey! You didn't have to bring that up! Are you_ trying_ to kill me?!

"_Fake _confession! And yeah, it's not like we know any other Matsumotos."

"Mii-chan, is it true?" Keika blinks as she speaks her words carefully. "You and Shichi-kun are clubmates now? You two are gonna be friends again?"

"Okay, I wouldn't say we'll be _friends _again, but yeah. We're clubmates now." Keika's violet eyes begin to sparkle while Emiko sharpens her glare. "Okay, I didn't expect such an extreme reaction from either of you. What did I do?"

"You can't be serious." I blink in confusion. "Oh, you are. That's even worse." Look, unless you start explaining, I'm going to be here blinking all day. "You're gonna be spending hours everyday with the guy, Rumi. You don't think that's a bad thing?"

"It's not!" Keika cuts in before I can respond with an indignant pout. "I know Shichi-kun wasn't always honest with us, but he's still our friend! Now that they're clubmates, he can make it up to her, and eventually we'll-"

"No." Gah! Such a harsh shut down! Thankfully, Keika doesn't seem hurt by the fire queen. If anything, her pout's only gotten stronger. "Keika, have you forgotten the crap he caused just by being seen next to us? If Rumi didn't pull that confession," hey! "if the rest of the school didn't buy his rejection, where would we be today?"

"Guys?" h-hey, it's getting a bit heated, you know?

"But it's not Shichi-kun's fault!"

"If he hadn't insisted on lying, would any of it have happened?"

"Guys, please."

"He has his reasons, y'know? just like you, me, and Mii-chan have our own reasons-"

"GUYS!"

Finally, the two of them have stopped arguing now that I have their attention. Sheesh, had I known this would happen, I would've just kept it secret. Ah wait, but they might find out eventually and if they do, they'll no, stop. Stop it, Rumi. Focus.

"Look. I appreciate you two caring for me, really, but personally? I don't want to be hung up on the past anymore." I fold my arms and sigh, unable to look either of them in the eye as I embarrass myself. "I just want to do my best as a member of Sensei's Volunteers Club. That's all. What happened with Matsumoto shouldn't matter."

... Not a sound comes from either of them. I really have done it now, haven't I? Damn it all, I just had to go and screw it all up like I always do. Even after Hachiman tried to help me, I still manage to... hug. I'm being hugged.

"Mii-chan is being stupid again." Keika? Why're you hugging me and whispering into my ear with nothing but care and affection? "We don't hate you for being brave, so stop being stupid, 'kay?"

"Yeah. What she said." Emiko? You're doing that smile you do when you want us to know you're 'sick and tired of the bullshit'. What gives?

No. No, I know why this is happening. I'm just. I'm being stupid, aren't I?

Gegh, I thought I was done with drama last year, but the taste is in my mouth again and it's still as revolting as ever.

"Sorry." As much as I want to stay in Keika's arms forever, I'd rather not be accused of sexual harrassment. One, I'm not into yuri. Two, I would never have such thoughts about the cinnamon roll that is Kawasaki Keika, and neither should anyone else unless they want to die. "And, uhm. Thank you. Both of you." Ugh, I think something got into my eyes. "Come on, let's go before we miss the train."

"Yeah! We're gonna walk home together forever!" Haha! You know that won't be possible once we grow up and get different jobs, silly. Well, maybe we can still do that when we meet up when we're free, but that depends on if all three of us still reside in Chiba.

"Just so it's clear, if you're not bothered by it, then neither am I." Emiko slings an arm around my shoulder. "However, if you're being an idiot and caring only about doing it because you've got some stupid crush on your Sensei," Oi! Sensei route is banned! I'm not into older guys! "then we've got issues."

"Just so it's clear, I do not have a crush on Hikigaya-Sensei." Emiko smirks. "I'm not! Even if I did, he's got a girlfriend! NTR is a trash fetish, damn it!"

They're laughing, I'm laughing, and all is right with the world. I'm happy and content because I've got two best friends.

But I shouldn't be.

But screw it, I'll be as happy and content as I want to be.

* * *

**A/N:** Overall, looks like people are enjoying the story even though it's rather slow right now. Thanks y'all. Working on chapter two right now, and hopefully it won't feel so slow in regards to plot.


	7. 2-1: More Than I Can Chew

2.1: Unsurprisingly, It's More Than I Can chew

Every high school, no matter how prestigious, is more often than not rife with gossip which may or may not have some truth to them. There are no concrete reasons as to why this is the case, but I personally believe it's because teenagers need some form of escape from the dull routine of school, one that won't get them in trouble when they admit that whatever activities or people they're involved with are boring. That, or they need a good conversation starter. Probably the latter, actually. The majority of teenagers are vapid imbeciles who would enjoy visiting the same places every day of the week with their cliques.

Regardless, I find that the most popular subject to gossip about, no matter the circumstances, is romance. Who's dating who, if A has a secret crush on B or C, and so on. Honestly, it's not that surprising. Of course hormonal teenagers that are still in the midst of discovering the concept of _like_ liking someone for their personality (and physical properties) would want to talk about- and I will kill myse- I mean, delete my hard-earned Gacha account before I say this aloud- _true love._

Ugh, it's revolting to just think about it. As expected of something normies dream about. It's sad that you dream of finding the perfect soulmate who can practically read your mind, and do no wrong, and be nothing but perfectly sweet to you, rather than accept the reality that such a person will never exist. I could go on, but for the sake of remaining on point, I'll stop here. Go explode.

In a high school full of gossipping students, what happens when you stick a boy who's friends with other boys, and is considered 'cute' by normal girl standards, with a trio of girls that includes two of the most popular girls in the school?

Can a question be considered a question when the answer is obvious? Sure, but it's called a rhetorical question, and you'd be labelled an idiot for answering it.

That's right, you don't get a bunch of 'Pure love squad's squealing and whisper-shouting 'So cuuute~!' after settling on an OTP. [1] Instead, you get a truck ton of misery because teenagers are spiteful, envious monsters who would attack even the purest of cinnamon rolls.

Just thinking about it pisses me off.

So, why then, have I decided to risk rekindling the fire by staying in the Volunteers Club? I mean, what will people think once they find out I'm clubmates with the same guy who I confessed to and got rejected by (to shut everyone up)? What will they say when they realise we're supposed to spend hours everyday in each other's presence? Surely there would be hell to pay, right?

Hah. Not if I have something to say about it.

First of all, the fire can't be rekindled if there isn't any firewood. Secondly, I want to make sure that any last embers are put out. I'll use the club to my advantage by making sure that any and all who visit will see that I'm _just_ a clubmate of Matsumoto's. Nothing more, nothing less. By doing that, I'll also put an end to whatever rumours remain from last year about myself, Keika, or Emiko harbouring any feelings towards him, be it romantic or antagonistic.

Without a doubt, that's my plan all along.

It's definitely not because I want to spend more time with my friends so badly that I'll even put up with the thrice-damned fake.

Definitely not.

That would be childish.

...

Unsurprisingly, Matsumoto arrived before I did. The guy has a penchant to brisk walk, probably because he always has to escape from the clutches of the riajuus he associates with as the friendly Shichiro. Serves you right, honestly. What did you think was going to happen when you befriend a pack of overzealous socialites? That they'd just let you off with time spent together at school? Nope, you also have to spend about two to three hours together after school everyday, and that's the bare minimum!

Matsumoto looks up from his phone and stops fixing his slight hunch once he realises that it was just me. "You came?"

"You say that as though I didn't say I would yesterday." Yup. That's definitely what I did, and any other recountings that make it out to be something more embarrassing are slander. "My chair's still here, so obviously you expected me."

"Oh. I guess so." My clubmate goes back to reading whatever fanfiction is on his phone with a shrug. What, were you planning on putting my chair away before I came in? Understandable, have a nice day. "Is Sensei coming in today? I figured he'd be busy on Fridays."

"He should." Before I can indulge myself in my light novel, I have to finish today's math homework. Ugh. Why can't math just be an optional subject? "He told us to find a third member, right? Unless he doesn't actually care, he'll want to know if either of us made progress. Did you? Make progress, I mean." Okay, so this is just a refresher for the algebra we learnt in our first year, right? It should be simple enough. If x equals to... nevermind, bring out the formula cheat sheet.

"Most people I know are already in a club, and those who aren't have no interest in the idea." Huh? Why wouldn't riajuus who'd rather spend their time in a shopping mall instead of studying be interested in a club that lets them do nothing on their own in a secluded part of Soubu? Oh right. Heh, I crack myself up. "If he hadn't limited us to people outside of our close circles... The same goes for you?"

"I don't have any other 'friends', so yeah. No progress here either." In other words, my plan to rely on him charming someone in here as Shichiro failed, and I don't have a plan B to fall back on. "Oh well, Sensei will just have to make do with only having two lackeys."

"Lackey?"

"Yes, lackey. Didn't Sensei tell you that he'll occasionally have us do grunt work?"

The door to the clubroom slides open before he can give his reply, and speak of the devil, in strolls Hikigaya-Sensei sipping away at a can of MAXX Coffee. Huh. Didn't he have one when Japanese literature class started too? Unless this is the same can and he's just been using it as a prop, that's at the very least the second one in less than twelve hours. Hey Sensei don't you know that's unhealthy? Like, you risk developing high blood pressure levels of unhealthy?

"I feel like someone's badmouthing me. Is it you, Tsurumi?"

"What makes you think that?" Yeah that's right, raise your eyebrow as I fold my arms and glare ineffectively at you. "I, Tsurumi Rumi, am a model student who would never badmouth her busybody, diabetes drinking, child labour exploiting teacher. Never."

"Hm, that's a good try. I give it half a point out of ten on the Yuki-Insult scale." Considering your own girlfriend insinuated that you were pervert who'd court students during our one and only video call... I'll take that as a win. Mhm, definitely not because my pride as a cold individual has been hurt. By the way, can your girlfriend teach me her ways?

"Sensei!" Oh right, I have to deal with Shichiro now. Great. "Are you here for an update?" Hikigaya-Sensei nods as he sits on the chair intended for clients. "Well uhm, as you can guess, it's really difficult to approach, much less convince someone you're not close with about joining a club sooo... Eheh, sorry." He finishes his little performance by awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Well done, Shichiro. I'm sure Sensei appreciates your totally sincere apology for not being able to get him a third lackey.

"It's fine. Honestly, I would've been surprised if you managed to recruit someone so soon." Hey! Don't make it sound like we aren't capable! It's just that I'd be happier if I didn't have to deal with more people during club hours, got it?

"I mean, it's not like we're going to need additional manpower soon, right? There haven't been any requests so far."

"Ah right, speaking of requests, I wonder why she isn't here yet?"

"Who?" Hmm, why do I get the feeling Shichiro just triggered a-

"Sorry I'm late, Sensei! I was talking with my friends and lost track of... time."

Here's a strange thought. Is my life becoming a predictable comedy slice-of-life light novel? If so, can I have a full refund?

Seriously, this is some SSS tier trash. At least make sure I'm only a side character in Keika's life rather than an extra in multiple riajuus' misadventures!

Damn it, I already have to deal with Matsumoto, why do I have to deal with Himura on top of him?!

... That's lewd. Please die, shitty author.

...

"So let me get this straight." Shichiro sets his phone down on the table, the contents of his notes app in full view for the rest of the people in the room. "You want us to help a friend of yours with his studies."

"Yup!"

"Even though you are the second smartest in our grade."

"That's right!"

"... Because you think he has a crush on you."

It is taking every ounce of whatever willpower I have to _not_ drop my face on the table for dramatic effect, not only because I know it will hurt, but also because it will further cement my theory that a shitty light novel is playing out right in front of me. Still, let the records show that Tsurumi Rumi cannot stand this ridiculous affair.

"You got it!" Himura points two finger guns with a beaming smile that would probably blind any normal person who wasn't exposed to high amounts of Keika's Smile. Good thing nobody in this room is normal, huh?

"But why come to us?" the brunette pointedly glances towards Hikigaya-Sensei. "No, I get that he told you to come here, but what made you think this was a good idea?" I mean, if he ommitted the fact you'd be asking _us_ for help, I'd understand, but you stuck around even after finding out? "Why us?"

She puts a finger to her lips and hums. Whichever series you stole that from, it's tremendously fake, and only idiots would buy it. Oh, right, this whole school is full of them. Nevermind, carry on. "Well, it's like, you two are pretty smart right?"

"Literally anyone else, Himura. You could've gone to _anyone_ else."

"Not really?" Oh boy, here we go. "My friend is a bit eccentric, you know? He gets really excited about things sometimes and like, I know how hard it is to focus with that much energy in the room 'cause I sometimes lose focus too, you know what I mean?" In other words, he's a loudmouth who distracts everyone else. Great.

"Uhm... Atsuko? I don't know what to say." Shichiro's wry smile doesn't quite reach his eyes, "You know I like studying in quiet places. You also know that Keika's the only person who doesn't tire out Tsurumi because, well, Keika is Keika." While the two of them and Sensei share a quiet laugh, I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Seriously Sensei, aren't you weirded out by this weird performance too?

"True, true. You're totally right, Shichi-kun." Gegh, I want to puke just looking at you two. "Even so, you guys are my best hope!" Himura stands up from her seat, slaps her hands together, and bows. "Ya gotta help me!" While that was an admittedly impressive delivery of the 'Desperate Beg' pose, I don't feel any more inclined to help you. Perhaps next time you should remember to button up before attempting it?

Shichiro leans back into his seat with a deep breath. Of course, he has an image to maintain, so he couples it with an awkward half-smile and scratching his cheek to seem less exasperated. It sucks, doesn't it? Not being able to express your displeasure? Lucky for the both of us, I don't have to hide mine.

"So basically, you're asking us to help some guy you unwittingly charmed at the risk of having our own studies hampered." Despite the fact I'm glaring at her with my arms folded, she still manages to smile. Yeah, you know exactly what you're asking, don't you? "Sorry Himura, but I have problems with my own homework. No way I can add your friend's to the pile."

"I have an idea." Oh, it seems I was mistaken. I thought his silence meant that Shichiro was done with Himura's shit, when actually he was thinking about how to handle it. Damn it, don't drag us into her mess, not again! "Chiba central library is a good place for studying, maybe he can have a group study session there?"

"You want us to bring an 'eccentric individual' to a library? I can think of a few things wrong with that." For starters, getting kicked out for being too noisy, possibly even banned? I don't know about you, but I like having access to the library should the need arise.

"I'm sure Atsuko's friend knows to keep it down when in a library, right Atsuko?" the brunette nods in affirmation. "Besides, I never said _we_ had to study with him." Huh... you didn't. "You should discuss it with your friends, I'm sure some of them would like the idea of a study group. Who knows, maybe I'll even join you guys if I'm free!" With a charming smile, Shichiro takes his phone back, marking the note as resolved before pocketing it.

"I look forward to it! Thanks you two, you really saved my butt!" Himura literally twirls towards the sliding door, resulting in the wind catching her skirt. It's only because of sheer luck that she maintains whatever dignity she has left. "This club is, like, so cool! I'll definitely come again." Please don't. "Ah! I'm gonna be late for club, bye guys!"

Slowly but surely, the sound of the socialite's footsteps disappear, and all that remains is a silence that brings sudden clarity. We were uncomfortably close to being stuck in an unfavourable position. I mean, even Shichiro's sighing in relief, and he's... well, that's out of character for him.

"Heh." Sensei breaks the silence with a brief laugh. "She didn't tell me anything about it being a boy crushing on her. Well regardless, good job coming up with a solution for her problem, Matsumoto."

"Ahaha, it's nothing really." Trust me Sensei, he's not being humble; it really is nothing at all for someone like him. "Still, thank you Sensei!"

"Tsurumi," Eh? "the fact that you were honest helped make the case clear. Good job." U-uhm, I mean, I was kind of rude though. I expected you to have a problem with that, you know? "However, you should work on presenting your thoughts more nicely." Aaand there it is. "I know what you're thinking brat, but trust me. Pleasant Delivery is one of my most used 108 skills."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." I'll be courteous and ignore the chuuni crap you spouted at the end. Actually, I just want to avoid second-hand embarrassment, but it's mostly for the sake of being courteous. Honest. "So... what now?" That almost felt too easy. If all the requests that aren't from Sensei are like this, then won't he just be giving out extra credits? I almost feel bad for him. Not.

"Now? You can do whatever you want." Great! Let me just get back to my math homework then- "But before that, can I talk to you outside, Tsurumi?" Oh come on, what's so important that- "It's about Keika."

Well, you should've just started with that! Keika is my number one priority, you know?

Wait, no, don't know that! You can't know about my kryptonite!

Aaaand you're smirking like a smug bastard again.

Damn it.

* * *

[1]: The Story of a Girl with Sanpaku Eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** As we move to chapter 2, I'll take this chance to thank you for your continued support, CMY187 especially for your reviews. Also I'm totally gonna sellout and plug Spacebattles again because live interaction on the forums is pretty useful. (Also because have y'all read TransDim by Sage_Of_Eyes? It's being continued on SB right now)


	8. 2-2: More Than I Can Chew

2.2

"Well?" I say as I impatiently tap my foot against the floor. "You said you had something to talk about regarding Keika, so hurry it up Sensei." Come on already. It's a Friday, so surely you want to go home as much as I do, perhaps even moreso considering you have a girlfriend waiting for you. For a minute now, we've just been standing here twiddling our thumbs. Now whilst I firmly believe that silence is golden, awkward silence is one of the last things I will tolerate, so I'd say my impatience is justified.

"I'm thinking, brat."

"Then think faster."

My discourteous tone causes Hikigaya-Sensei to frown, which definitely counts as a win in my books. This is payback for the times you embarrassed me, _Hachiman._ You only have yourself to blame for your current state of annoyance.

The bespectacled douche mutters something about relating to an older woman before turning to me with a sigh. "Well, I was never good with sort of thing, but... Thanks." Eh? "For taking care of Keika."

"What the heck are you suddenly on about?" Firstly, Keika may be younger than me, but I'm not ashamed to say that she took care of me more often than I had to take care of her. Secondly you can't just spring this sort of thing up on me all of a sudden when we're still in school! Have you any idea how many people would get the wrong idea?! You're not even her father, and I'm definitely not into lilies! [1] Also, couldn't you have saved us the trouble by telling me this in the clubroom?

Sensei straightens himself, clearing his throat as he does. "She's too nice for her own good, sometimes. Knowing she has someone like you by her side is a relief."

Uh, you're right about the part where she's too nice for her own good, but I think you've severely overestimated just how much of a role I play in her life, Sensei. Well, whatever. I'm not about to waste my time trying to correct you.

"Sure. If that's all, then can I go?"

As soon as he nods his assent, I turn on my heels to head home.

"... By the way, I wish you'd told me about Matsumoto."

Wait, what?

I flip my head around to question the smug bastard, but somehow he had already disappeared from sight. Ugh, of all the cliches. What did he even mean by that? If it's what I think it is, how did he find out? I mean, it's not like we're the talk of the school anymore.

The first name that comes to my mind is Matsumoto himself, but I quickly dismiss the possibility since the fake in question would never have revealed something that could blow his cover. It could've been Emiko, but for as bold as she was, she was just as loyal. She wouldn't tell anyone, much less Sensei whom she doesn't know well.

Which meant that the only option left was... It was totally possible that she accidentally mentioned the incident, or worse, told him of her own accord because she thought he could help or something.

Ugh, why can't the past just let me be happy by not interfering with the present?

"You okay?"

I can't help but furrow my brow at his voice as I enter the club. I almost wanted to tell him that Sensei knew, to see how he'd react, but I stopped myself when our eyes met. Sensei was being vague, therefore, I would be a fool to jump to conclusions.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned with." Alright, hurry up and pack up Rumi, because it's time to go home.

"Tsurumi?" Tch, I already have a foot out the door, what the heck do you want? "There's still another thirty minutes to the bell. Waiting here is less troublesome than waiting at the gates where everyone would pass by."

"You're assuming I'm going to wait for Keika and Emiko." I don't need to see his face to know he's confused. "I'm not." Not another word was said between us, probably because he's in shock. Well, that's my cue to leave.

I mean, if I'm going to take time off my Sunday from relaxing at home, I'm going to need to hit some of my weekly quotas earlier than usual. After all, depending on how things go, I'll probably be too tired to do so by the time I'm home. I'm sure the both of them will understand.

* * *

When I hear Keika call my name, I expect her to crash into me with her full weight a la Truck-kun before I could look up from my phone. Today however, instead of the collision I expected, I looked up and found that Keika was staring at me with wide and curious eyes. Her head was slightly tilted to the side, and her hands were behind her back.

Eto, Keika-chan? I-If you keep staring at me like that, I'll get the wrong idea, you know?

"What?"

The puppy-like cinnamon roll blinks as though she was lost in thought. Her eyes crinkle as she hides a giggle behind one hand. "I'm surprised, Mii-chan! Usually it's me inviting you on a date!" Hey, what's with the easily misunderstandable wording? "Heheh, I'm really happy that Mii-chan took the initiative..." Seriously, stop that already! Also, I had an agenda for asking you out, so... damn it. Well, I guess it's early enough that it wouldn't hurt to have some fun first.

"Whatever you say, Keika." You do know that I can still hear you giggling behind my back, right? It's cute, don't get me wrong, but there are perverts out there that have no qualms misinterpreting the meaning behind your giggling, you know?

Keika being Keika, doesn't really care about how her actions could be perceived as anything but pure. She uses the fact I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jacket to her advantage to link her left arm with my right, still giggling as she does. For real, those perverts don't need any more material for their weird fantasies! I mean, just because majority of them are girls with a thing for cute couples doesn't make it okay. If anything, them being girls makes it way worse.

Seriously, at this rate, it's only a matter of time before someone tries to take it a step further from hand-holding, and I have to resort to drastic measures... on second thought, keep on feeding the imagination of the deviants around you until they force my hand. That way, I can easily defend myself in court.

"Mii-chan, you're thinking weird things again."

"I'm not." As usual, telepathy is way too overpowered. "We should hurry, I want to avoid the rush hour crowd."

A gleam of excitement lights up Keika's eyes as she breaks into a massive grin. Welp, encouraging the living ball of energy to speed up was a mistake, although in hindsight, it should've been obvious. Within moments, I'm being dragged towards the shopping mall by a ludicrously strong twelve-year old. Every person in the area turned towards the source of the cheers, most of them had a laugh at the sight of me being dragged against my will, while a few shook their heads with sympathetic smiles.

Geez, it's a good thing I can totally play it off as me being the older sister conceding to the whims of the of the younger sister, otherwise the Yuri enthusiasts would be bleeding from their nose right now... Gah, who am I kidding? They would have already collapsed due to blood loss if they saw us. Stupid perverts.

A cold blast of air welcomes me into the Riajuu Den with open arms. I shudder at the thought of having to wade through crowds of their kind, but I suppose that with Keika by my side, I can tough it out for a few hours. Ganbatte, Ganbare, etcetera.

"Where should we go first, Mii-chan?" Sheesh, calm down Keika! You don't have to tighten your grip on my arm as if I could run from you, you know? We have plenty of time to spare, so don't vibrate yourself into another dimension just yet. Also, you know _exactly_ where I'd go if I were to choose, so why would you ask me in the first place? Dummy.

"You decide."

"Eh? But the one who sets up the date should always have a plan for it!"

"Says who?"

"Says Haa-chan!"

You mean _Sensei?_ Hah! "I'm pretty sure he'd do the same thing and just let his girlfriend decide." That, or Yamato Nadeshiko-san would deny his plans and take things into her own hands. Hmm... actually, is Sensei the type to intentionally come up with plans so bad that his girlfriend has to step in?

"Ah, I mean, you're not wrong." See? "But he said that Iro-chan told him that, and that she knows what she's doing, so it must be right!"

Iro-huh? Who the heck is that, and just what sort of silly ideas has she been implanting into your head through Sensei? Fine, let me think. Somewhere that a genki girl like you won't get easily bored in, but won't be chalk full of noisy individuals.

"Accessory shop?"

"Oh! I'll pick something cute for you, Mii-chan!"

"Denied." Don't you dare pout at me. You and I both know that 'cute' stuff just doesn't fit me. Now, if I was to pick something cute for you insted, maybe. I'm serious Keika, no amount of pouting is going to change my mind. "Now please, lead the way."

It takes a moment before she drops the pout, and we're on our way. It doesn't take long to find one of those shops that are filled to the brim with accessories like scrunchies. There are even some products for smartphones here, so at the very least, it shouldn't be a complete bore.

Something had caught Keika's eyes the moment we entered the store. As I follow behind her, I realise that it's a small Pan-san keychain that features the popular character holding his signature bottle.

"Mii-chan, what do you think of this one?"

"It's... cute I guess." I mean, I guess some people would find his cocky smirk and slits for eyes charming, but it's definitely not for me. But hey, if it's Keika, it will totally look cute.

The twin-tailed girl puffs her cheek in a small pout as she puts the keychain back. "Mou, it's obvious you don't like it."

"I don't, but I think it suits you." And you obviously like it, since it's the first thing you were attracted to.

She looks at me and blinks, before she breaks out into a smile. "Since Mii-chan won't let me pick something for her, I'm picking something Mii-chan will like." Uh, that literally makes no sense. "So please be honest with your feelings, okay?"

Geez, how's a girl supposed to say no to that?

...

I've been bamboozled, I've been betrayed, and most importantly, I've yet to get this goofy half-grin that definitely makes me look like some creep off my face.

The reason that my facial muscles conflict with the emotions I'm experiencing is quite simple actually. In fact, it can be summarised as 'Keika doing Keika things', but for the sake of justifying myself, allow me to clarify. After she told me her intention to buy something I like, we spent the next ten minutes browsing the store for, well, something I'd like. After we looked through the first store and found nothing of interest, we went looking in a different one, and eventually, after thirty minutes, I found something in the fourth store we visited.

It was a hair pin designed in the shape of a butterfly, and it looked almost exactly like the one used by Shinobu Kocho. [2] The only difference was that it was small enough to fit in my palm, and was therefore more practical. It wasn't because I was particularly attached to the series, much less one of the characters, but I did like the design. Oh, and I thought it woulld look cute on Keika too.

What does this have to do with me being betrayed? Because whilst I was distracted, I forgot just how mischievous that sweet little cinnamon roll could be.

She bought two of the hair pins, one for herself, and one for _me._

I told her I wouldn't let her pick something for me, but she found a loophole by having me pick something for myself.

Again, I've been bamboozled and betrayed, so please oh body of mine, would you stop trying to make me look happy about it?! At this rate, I'll forget about the reason I even asked that we meet up in the first place!

Speaking of... how the heck am I supposed to bring it up now? I mean just look at her, savouring her chocolate cake with an expression of pure bliss. I'm sure that I'll be outed as a heathen and cast out of society if I interrupted this holy moment. However, if I delayed any longer, then Keika would have gone home, and I wouldn't have the guts to ask her after for fear of ruining her euphoria. And like, we promised to be honest with each other, so...

With that in mind, I put down my cup of coffee with a sigh.

"Mii-chan? Is something bothering you?" Of course she notices before I even say a word. Bless your heart Keika, and may Kami-sama forgive me.

"I think Hikigaya-Sensei somehow found out about what happened last year." Her lips curl into an apologetic smile, and that's all I need to confirm my suspicions. "So why did you tell him?"

"Haa-chan said one of his Senpais mentioned it to him when they found out he put you both in the same club, so when he asked me to explain in detail, I..." Uhm, Keika? Your eyes have gotten shinier. Holy shit, are you going to cry? Oh my god, you're gonna cry!

"Wait wait wait, I'm not mad at you, so please don't cry!" Damn it, why didn't I start with that in the first place?! Stupid, look what you've done! "Here, wipe your tears away."

A strangled giggle escapes her lips as she wipes her face with my cloth. "I-I'm sorry Mii-chan, I told him even though we promised not to talk about it... I'm a terrible best friend..."

"Geez, I already said I'm not mad at you." I smile to show her that I mean it. "I get it, it's better if he knew everything rather than just bits and pieces that give the wrong idea. Besides, you trust him because you've known him so long, right? It's okay, really." I mean, if someone had to find out, I guess I'm okay with it being him.

Needless to say, the rest of the day will have to be cut short, but for now, I'll do what a best friend's supposed to do, and stay by her side until she feels better.

...

Keika had gone home after we finished our cakes. She actually wanted to continue our 'date' at first to make up for telling Sensei, but since I didn't blame her, I insisted it wasn't necessary, and that she should go home and rest. It was only after promising I'd invite her out again sometime in the next two weeks that she reluctantly left. As much as I may feel bad for sending her home like that, it was for the better that I did. I needed some time to process everything after all.

That's why I went straight to the library, picked out a few books, and sat myself in my favourite corner with the cushions. I mean, at the risk of sounding like a cliché, the quiet atmosphere combined with the endless array of books helps me to get past my more unpleasant thoughts.

"Wait, so is it true that he joined a club, and then Tsurumi-chan joined afterwards? Oh my god, do you think she likes him for realsies after all?"

"No way, it's obvious she only has eyes for Kei-chan, and can you blame her? She's so cuuute~!"

"But didn't you see the way she looked at him-"

At least, it's supposed to be a quiet atmosphere, but every once in a while, there will be a group of loudmouthed imbeciles with no sense of etiquette who invade the sanctum and completely ruin it for everyone else.

Seriously, can't you idiots get a hint? Everyone nearby is giving your table the stink eye you know?

Tch, it's too bad that nobody has the guts to teach them a damn lesson, and as much as I would love to, the situation would be less than ideal if I injected myself into it. The best, and only option I have is to wait and hope they eventually get loud enough that they're kicked out.

Hmm? What is it inner Rumi? What do you mean the librarian only has to shush them? They'll just pick up where they left off after a while without a care in the world, therefore, the most sensible thing to do is to kick them out!

I'm not being unreasonable because I'm angry, I swear! I'm much too mature to be so petty!

Ugh, damn you Himura. Just because the idea Matsumoto gave was admittedly good, it doesn't mean you have to use it _now._ Couldn't you have picked a different day when I wouldn't be here? So what if you couldn't possibly have known, you should have been prepared and just not come here, or at the very least, not on the weekends!

Welp, I suppose there's nothing I can do now except immerse myself in a book so completely that I tune myself out. Alright then, get ready to have every word on your pages utterly scrutinised, Light-Novel-Chan.

"Ara, if it isn't Tsurumi-chan~."

...

Scratch that, new objective has been acquired, and it's quite simple.

_Escape__._

I look up from my book to find myself staring at the soulless smile of the scariest person I have ever had the misfortune of knowing. "Matsumoto-san." Obviously I'd do the smart thing by trying to appeal to her for mercy. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"Tsk tsk, I keep telling you, any friend of my dear little Otouto is a friend of mine, so call me by my first name already." The glint in your eyes as you wag your index finger tells me two things. One, you don't actually consider me his friend, and two, you'll kill me if I don't do as you say.

"A-Ayano-san, what brings you here today?"

"Heheh, you're such a good girl, Tsurumi-chan." She kneels down so that her jet black eyes are level with mine. "Well, to answer your question, my dear Otouto asked a favour of me, and as his loving Onee-san, I just couldn't say no."

"Ah, I s-see." She tilts her head in the exact same way Matsumoto does, even blinking as she does. I had to avert my eyes from hers, because rather than making her seem cute, it amplified the sense of unease that her scrutinising gaze caused me. "Don't mind me then. I'll make myself scarce."

She... did she just lick her lips? "On the contrary, you'd make _great_ company for what my Otouto has in mind." Please no. "Heheh, he's really smart y'know? I bet you wouldn't be able to guess why he even bothered to come and put up with those _friends_ of his today when we could've just enjoyed ourselves at home." Ahaha, yeah, I'm sure. Whatever it is though, I want no part of it. "C'mon, won't you stay a while Tsurumi-chan? I promise I won't bite~."

Damn it, I need to get out of here. Like, I seriously need to get out of here, pronto!

"So that's where you've been." Oh god, I never thought I'd say this, but that's a voice I was grateful to hear. "What are you doing, Nee-san?"

Ayano-san turns around, allowing me to see and confirm that my saviour is in fact the relatively more agreeable of the two siblings. She jumps up with a delighted hum. "Shichi-kun! I wanted to pick a few books to read while I helped with your study session, but look who I found instead!"

Matsumoto shifts himself to look past her. His eyebrow quirks upwards when he spots me, only to furrow as he returns his attention to his older sister. "Have you found the books you want yet?" She shook her head as she hummed a negative. "You should do that then. We're gonna start soon."

"Oh I see, I see! Of course Otouto, I'll leave you two to yourselves now." Ayano-san turns around to flash me her smile once again, tucking a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear as she does. "Don't have too much fun, okay? This is a library after all~."

Only after she skips past Matsumoto and out of hearing range do I release the breath I'm holding. Ugh, why did she have to be here too?

"Had I known, I wouldn't have asked her to help me." As though he read my mind, Matsumoto gave me the closest thing to an apology without actually apologising, sticking his hands into his jean's pockets as he did.

"It's fine." Hindsight is always 20/20, but it's also always too late. Therefore, one should strive to live with the present, rather than predict their future, and I'm going to live by getting out of here. "It's getting late anyways. I should get going."

"It's only two in the afternoon though."

"Like I said, it's getting late."

"Tsurumi, wait." You stubborn bastard, can't you see that my life is at risk? "Even if she wanted to, Nee-san can't bother you because she promised to help me, and if she did get the chance, I wouldn't let her." Wow, how corny. Which fanfiction did you steal that from, riajuu? "I'm serious. I'd feel bad if I knew you had to forgo your fun because of my lack of foresight."

"A bit too late for that." I pick up the pile of books and stand, fixing a glare on Matsumoto as I do. "Do try to get us that third member, would you? Because I sure as hell can't."

Matsumoto sighs, but doesn't offer any resistance. He turns his head towards the direction of the noisy table, prompting me to do the same. Other than Himura and Ayano-san, there were four others. Two girls, two boys, all from my class. One of the boys seemed distracted, his eyes darting to and fro between Himura and anywhere else. It doesn't take a genius to figure out he's the idiot crushing on the school's social butterfly.

"I would offer you my condolences, but you brought this upon yourself." Perhaps I'm being unfair, but what I said was partially true. This was the curse of presenting himself as Shichiro. "So, uhm, good luck I suppose."

He merely hums in response.

With nothing more to say to him, I make my way towards the counter to checkout. My day is officially ruined, but perhaps it can still be salvaged.

Yeah, I think I'll buy some cake for later, and then I'm going to read into the dead of night.

I'm totally going to regret it tomorrow, but that's in hindsight. Screw hindsight.

* * *

[1]: Yuri. Nuff said.

[2]: Demon Slayer

* * *

**A/N:** I blame my recent period of writer's block for the 1.5 month wait. Chapter 2.3 shouldn't take as long as 2.2 did, so I'll see y'all then. By the way, I've decided that there'll be about a five day period after I post the chapter on spacebattles for me to correct anything, check feedback, before posting here, so if you want to see it early, come by the forums.

That's the last time I'll shill spacebattles, I swear!


End file.
